Ulfheonar: Awakening
by Virginia I
Summary: When Ginny's magic starts changing during her 6th year, she finds out things about herself that she never imagined could be possible. How will a prophecy help protect the one she loves? GW/HG
1. Prologue

**Author's Notes: Hello! First off thank you for coming to read my story. This is the second one I'm posting on this site. This one is going to be multi-chapter. I do not specifically know how many chapters. Depends on how much I need to write to make this a great story :3 **

**Warning! This is girl/girl in future chapters. If you don't like it, don't read it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of it... blah blah blah.**

**PS: There are no Horcruxes in this AU story. **

**It is not necessary for you to read the prologue to understand the story _but it is recommended. _  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

Watching Harry wither and groan in pain in the courtyard of the Ministry of Magic was painful in itself. The group of them, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, Luna and Ron, had been watching Harry convulse on the sand covered floor for the last 5 minutes. He was currently yelling at something they could not see. Telling the unknown force that he pitied it for never knowing love and friendship. With each yell the five of them crept closer to Harry. Each of them feeling the need to support their friend in his internal fight.

When they found themselves behind Dumbledore, who was kneeling about a meter from Harry, he raised his arm to stop them from getting any closer to their friend.

"Do not go any farther," He said in a whisper, "This is Harry's battle, we can only offer our support."

Hermione's curiosity got the best of her and she asked, "Professor, what exactly is he... fighting?"

Dumbledore turned his head slightly to look at them from the corner of his eye. His attention never leaving Harry's convulsing form. His voice deadly serious he replied, "Voldemort."

A split second after the name left Dumbledore's lips a smoky black form appeared next to Harry. The black fog leaned slightly downwards and solidified into the shape of The Dark Lord himself. His snake-like face was smirking with apparent victory as he watched Harry jerk and shudder before The Boy Who Lived let out a dreadfully loud scream of pain. The scream died down after a long few seconds into a low moan and a weak, "No..." from Harry.

Dumbledore and Harry's 5 friends watched in horror as Voldemort raised his wand, pointed it at Harry and hissed, "Avada Kedavra!"

A flash of green light, then a moment of silence. Voldemort smiled victoriously and then turned to Dumbledore to finish the old wizard off. Or at least he tried to turn.

It was at this point The Dark Lord noticed something had happened.

Hermione, Ginny, Neville, Luna and Ron were all looking at the snake-faced man in wide eyed surprise. This was definitely not what they were expecting to see after the green flash of light. It was almost comical in its strangeness and irony.

Before them stood Voldemort, unmoving, his body was currently becoming solid white with grey streaks marble. The only visible moving part of the Former Dark Lord _(current dark statue)_ was his eyes. Which were franticly shifting in random directions as his body finished solidifying, eyes still moving.

Dumbledore rose to his full height, walking forward to stand in front of the statue formerly known as Voldemort. He leaned forward and the statue's eyes snapped in his direction. "Well Tom, looks like you found your immortality."

Dumbledore darkly chuckled before turning around and picking up the unconscious Harry then turning to the flabbergasted young wizards and witches behind him. "Harry is fine." He said with a comforting smile. A frown deepened on his face for a fraction of a second then immediately his face broke out into a huge smile, his eyes twinkling merrily.

"I am parched! Anyone feel like a cup of tea?" He asked wistfully, before turning around and walking into one of the fireplaces and disappearing back to Hogwarts.

At this point, completely confused and speechless, the group of friends just followed him into the fireplace without question. Leaving the Statue formerly known as Voldemort standing alone in the courtyard of the Ministry of Magic, eyes still moving.

* * *

><p>After making sure all of the group of friends were in his office and Harry stretched out unconscious on a couch in the corner, Dumbledore told them to stay put and enjoy the candy and hot tea on his desk before returning to the fireplace and disappearing in a flash back to the Ministry courtyard.<p>

In later years they would all look back on this day and laugh at the utter hilarity of the situation they found themselves in at that point in time.

When the Ministry of Magic opened for the day all the witches and wizards were greeted with a smiling Albus Dumbledore standing next to a marble statue which looked rather like He Who Must Not Be Named. As they approached the jolly white bearded headmaster many would gasp, some would scream, others faint at the realization that _it was_ Voldemort. (Hermione made the comment it was rather like a Jane Austen book.)

When the commotion died down Dumbledore explained to the crowd that Voldemort would be stuck in his current form for the rest of eternity. He no longer could use magic and was nothing more than an unmoving living statue. He added with a smirk that The Dark Wizard had achieved what he had been trying to do his entire life. He had gained immortality, if not in the way he expected.

As this was being said the astonished magic users in the front caught the frantic movement of the statue's eyes. One wizard even laughed so hard at Voldemort's current form, finding it so utterly and completely funny, that he had to be taken away before he calmed down.

* * *

><p>And so the celebration of Voldemort's defeat began!<p>

Many wizards looking back know they were there in the celebrations but for all their worth could not remember what happened because they got so smashed on goblin wine, fire whiskey and other magic alcoholic beverages. Some found out the hard way when their drunken antics made the second and third pages on The Daily Prophet. The first page was dedicated to a picture of Voldemort's statue covered in a bonnet, woman's undergarments (top and bottom)then his face slathered in makeup, with the kicker being the title in large black letters:

**STATUE FORMERLY KNOWN AS VOLDEMORT PUT ON DISPLAY (Take a picture with him for 3 knuts!)**

For all his greatness, evil but greatness still, Tom Riddle was now a side show attraction.

* * *

><p>When Dumbledore returned to his office several hours after leaving the teen wizards and witches without much explanation, he was bombarded with questions on what happened and how Voldemort got turned into his current form.<p>

After calming them all down he went into a long and convoluted explanation.

Suffice to say even Hermione could not understand what the headmaster was saying, even though she nodded her head like she did.

"Umm, Headmaster?" She asked politely, "Could you sum up your explanation..? I don't think I... mean Ron understands." Ron shot her an annoyed look knowing full well she was just as lost as the rest of them.

"Alright." Dumbledore said, "Harry, do you remember how in your first year here at Hogwarts Voldemort could not touch you without crumbling into dust?" Harry nodded. "Well, what aspired here tonight is along the same type of magic, although slightly different. Voldemort did not realize something during the Tri-Wizard Tournament's unfortunate ending and his rebirth to full power. Even though he could touch you physically because he used your blood... his spells still could not hurt you. He put a rather large amount of magic into his last curse, which is why it was so completely effective. Any other curse, half-heartedly cast at Harry, might not have been so effective."

The young magic users took a few moments to think this over and Harry burst out saying, "So that's why whenever we fought our magic would just be a tug of war! I did not notice that before..."

"So, you're saying Professor, that because The Killing Curse is a direct curse, single cast and it's going in whatever direction you pointed in..." Muttered Hermione.

There was a great nodding of heads and gasps of realization from the group of teens. Dumbledore just smiled. He took great pleasure in allowing young wizards and witches to work things out themselves.

"Yes!" Dumbledore nodded, "The spell hit Harry and rebounded back onto Tom Riddle, effectively solidifying his entire body. Although, I will admit that I didn't expect him to survive the transformation." The headmaster chuckled darkly at the irony.

"Now it is time for all of you to go rest. You have had an extremely hard day." Dumbledore dismissed them back to their respective dormitories.

* * *

><p>Over the next two years The Magic World did not go back to before as many had thought it would. The Ministry and other related agencies were able to root out almost all the Death Eaters but the followers of Voldemort did not disband like many assumed they would.<p>

Bellatrix Lestrange's fervor for her Lord let her convince (and force) the remaining Death Eaters that it was possible to revive their Dark Lord and continue again on their conquest of Pureblood Supremacy. So the Second Wizard War continued. Some started calling it a Civil War, fanatic Purebloods against everyone else.

Lucky for the Ministry, some type of magic was keeping the statue formerly known as Voldemort from being moved in any way. They found this out when a large group of Death Eaters invaded the Ministry courtyard and attempted to remove their Lord. They failed and almost the entire group of Death Eaters was caught and punished.

The Auror Department in the Ministry's Law Enforcement Division became an almost wizard military in an effort to keep the Death Eaters at bay. The demand for fighters led many of those wronged by Voldemort and his Death Eaters to join up and become Aurors. Security for all those on the Ministry side of the war became one of the most needed skills.

The Wizarding schools became high value targets for the Death Eaters. Each respective school created a security force to protect their grounds. These forces were separate from the Auror Department and under the control of the current school headmasters. They are considered private armies for the school they protected. They only protect the grounds and occupants they do not take part in school disciplinary actions.

Everyday witches and wizards tried and succeeded in returning to their everyday lives after a short amount of time, if with more appreciation for their safety and well-being.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: There you have it the Prologue of my new story. I do hope that explained the background of the Alternate Universe this takes place in. Next Chapter is Chapter 1! Probably in Ginny's perspective. I'll be writing it later tonight and putting it up in the morning. <strong>


	2. Scent

**Author's Note: Here's chapter 1. Enjoy!**

_Ginny is running, running fast and hard. She isn't wearing any shoes and the ground feels so good under her bare feet. She's rushing past trees, jumping over the roots jutting out of the ground. Not a care in the world, making a ton of noise as she bounds through bushes and shrubbery on the forest floor._

_She starts slowing down as she sees a river coming up in front of her. She goes to the edge of the river, kneels down, looks at her reflection, smiles when she sees herself and then takes a good drink from the cold water. _

_A crack alerts her to something on the other river bank. Her head snaps up and she is staring at a humongous forest bear. Standing on all four legs the dark brown colored bear could have been 14 feet tall at the shoulder. Ginny takes a step back and causes a stick to break and create a loud cracking noise. Her eyes fall to the stick for a second then quickly back to the huge bear on the opposite river bank. Only to find the bear looking right at her. _

_Something pokes her ribcage. The bear's mouth opens and says "Ginny" in a wistful tone. Another poke in the ribs, a rather hard poke, and the bear again says "Ginny!" this time much louder. Then a hard poke to her cheek..._

Ginny open's her eyes to find Luna Lovegood inches from her face trying to wake her up. Startled, she pulls back and hits her head on the soft cushion of the train compartment seat, that is thankfully taller than her head. "Luna, what the hell?"

"Oh, I bet you're wondering why I woke you up." Luna has that dreamy quality to her voice and her eyes are slightly glazed over. "Well, I was wondering what you were dreaming about. You had this pretty look on your face like you were doing the most wonderful thing. Then your face frowned and I got a little worried so I decided to wake you. What were you dreaming?"

During this entire speech Luna's eyes had been moving around in random directions not looking at Ginny till the very end and when looked directly at her is when Ginny noticed the absurd hat Luna had on her head. The hat looked like a wand had been shoved through Luna's head from one side to the other and the very end of the wand was spouting different colored sparks every few seconds. Ginny could not ignore the absurd head accessory. She pointed at it and asked Luna what it was.

"Oh this?" said Luna, pointing at the sparking end of the wand then moving to pull it from her head. She put it in Ginny's hands and went on to describe the odd object.

"Well, Father was talking with your dad in his shed and he noticed this funny muggle item that looked like an arrow cut in half then attached with a piece of plastic to make a hat. They ended up talking about the possible uses for a fake muggle head injury for a long time. I wasn't really listening to them because I thought I saw a Klilipper on the other side of the shed."

"Klilipper?" asked Ginny, not sure if she wanted to know.

"Oh they live in the dust and eat spiders. Father says they scare people for fun." Luna looked excited.

"Right. You said your father and mine were talking?" Ginny wanted to get back on topic before she got the full history of the Klilipper.

"Oh yes," said Luna her eyes returning to their glazed state after her excitement about her imaginary creatures, "Father ended up taking the muggle hat home and making his own version. He asked me to wear it to see if people would be concerned for my health. So far people have only giggled when I walk by so I think it's not having the desired effect." Ginny had no idea if Luna was upset or not about the student's reaction to her wand hat, the girls face kept its faraway look. So Ginny laughed rather awkwardly and looked around for something to distract her from the odd Ravenclaw.

Lucky for her, Harry, Hermione and Ron were just walking past her train compartment to destinations unknown. Harry noticed her and made a comment to the other two pointing at Ginny then waving. Hermione waved as well and gave her a smile. Ron decided his sister needed a proper greeting and smushed the entire right side of his face against the door glass and started making weird faces at her.

Ginny laughed hard and looked over at Luna to see if she noticed. Luna hadn't, she was currently reading a new Quibbler. It was right side up but all the letters were backwards. Ginny contained her laughter after the Golden Trio walked past and turned her face to the other side of the train and looked out at the passing forest.

The forest made her remember her dream and wished she could explore the outdoors for a little bit. The train ride felt longer than usual. She took a deep breath to sigh loudly but stopped half way through the motion as she smelled the most wonderful thing she had ever smelled her entire life. While taking deep lung-fulls of air she tried to describe the smell and commit it to memory.

It didn't have a distinct quality like roses or the smell of a ripe apple. It was subtle, slightly sweet, a little airy and made Ginny's head spin. The more she breathed it in the more it affected her.

It took her a minute to realize but the smell was turning her on. Turning her on a whole lot. The second she had breathed it her stomach had felt hot and a shot of arousal had hit her directly between her thighs.

She squeezed her legs together to get some relief and looked over at Luna, then asked, "Hey Luna, do you smell that?"

Luna looked up from her Quibbler to take a few exploratory sniffs of the air around her. "I don't smell anything particularly interesting Ginny. What is it you're smelling?" Luna's face was turned to the side in an inquisitive manner. Seems Luna had put the wand hat back on her head.

Ginny waved her hand in a dismissive gesture and mumbled for Luna to forget she asked. Luna picked up her magazine and continued reading.

The smell was dissipating to Ginny's relief. It had such an effect on her she felt the need to find someplace private and relieve herself completely of her tension.

Looking to the train hallway again, she watched the people walking to and fro, Trying to find something to distract herself. She found that something when an older man with dark hair, dressed in an all black ensemble, walked past the door to her & Luna's train compartment.

The man was a member of the Hogwarts Security Force or the name they preferred: Boars. The name was a play on the school name. It was a group of about 40 witches and wizards, trained in protecting the school and its students from the Death Eaters and any other threat that tried to get into the castle.

Their uniform was all black dragon hide leather jacket and pants, with their names on the back and the Hogwarts crest on the shoulder and breast. It was rumored in the student body that the uniforms were enchanted for better protection from spells and hexes. That they could even stop a small dagger or at least hinder the sharp weapons.

Ginny remembered the first time she saw someone wearing the uniform and asking her mother who they were. Her mother had explained that because the Death Eaters, in her words, "A bloody stupid lot of idiots trying to attack children!" That they were the new protection for Hogwarts.

After her mother calmed down, she continued to tell her in more detail that even though Voldemort was defeated his followers were still trying to complete their Lord's plan. Ginny knew most of that but she thanked her mother for explaining it anyway. She also thanked Merlin that her mother didn't know she was there when Voldemort was defeated.

She let her mind wander some more. Thinking about the small changes in their lives since Volde-Statue's defeat. Most people gained an awareness of their defensive abilities and how to protect themselves. Hiring someone to train you in wizard dueling was all the rage now. A few paranoid magic users had taken the practice a little overboard though. Harry had described it as a wizard making a magic bomb shelter. She thought it was preposterous.

As she let her mind do what it wanted she Drifted off to sleep, her head leaning on the cool glass of the compartment window.

_Ginny was running again. In the same forest as before but this time it was twilight. The long shadows of the trees making it harder for her to see the forest floor. She kept on running though. So fast she almost felt like she was flying a foot above the ground. _

_She was suddenly jerked forward, tumbling over her feet careening forward, her face headed toward the forest floor..._

Falling off the train seat Ginny landed on her side with a thump on the floor of the compartment. A grunt of pain and rubbing her right elbow, as it had hit the hardest, she looked up to find the train had stopped. The stopping had caused her unfortunate tumble onto the train car floor.

"We're arrived." stated Luna in a dreamy voice, not even concerned for Ginny's well being after her fall.

"Yeah, I figured that out. Thank you, Luna." Ginny's voice perturbed.

"You're welcome!" replied Luna, not a care in the world. She picked up her things strewn around the train car and skipped out onto the train platform. Luna turned and looked at Ginny waiting for her to follow. Ginny scrambled to shove her stuff in her backpack and walked out to stand next to Luna on the platform.

On her way to stand next to Luna, she caught the scent again. Without thinking she pulled it deep into her lungs. A throb of arousal settling between her legs. She turned and tried to follow the smell to its origin but was intercepted when Luna grabbed her upper arm and pulled her along to the carriages that would take them to Hogwarts.

Accepting her fate, she heavily sat down in the carriage. Neville and Seamus Finnigan already in the carriage said their hello's to Ginny and then Luna as she sat down. The two boys eyed the head apparel that Luna was sporting. The carriage started forward and as it moved toward the school the four young magic users turned to watch their school come into view.

**Author's Note: There we go! Chapter 1 done, next chapter coming up is still in Ginny's perspective and you might get to know a little more of what's going on. Thanks for reading! Next chapter tomorrow.**


	3. Frustrated

**Author's Note: You guys should see the extensive notes I've made for the plot of this story. Word is telling me it's 1391 words long right now and it's in short hand. Okay! On to the story!**

**Warning: We're getting into M territory!**

Two weeks into the new school year and Ginny is frustrated.

Since she got off the Hogwarts Express she has been catching whiffs of that fantastic scent all over the castle and she has no idea where it is coming from. It's not as strong as it was in the train car but it still affects her. It's weaker than the first time but that doesn't matter. She's running into the last vestiges of the lingering scent 4 to 5 times a day and it's adding up. Ginny is frustrated!

She stopped asking her classmates if they smelled it when they started to give her weird looks. It seems only she could.

Ginny felt it was like some sweet but horrible torture designed just for her. She'd be walking from one part of the school to another and her nose would pick up the scent and she would feel that throbbing sensation between her legs. It would get worse each time she smelt it. It was getting to the point that by the end of the day she was rushing back to the dormitories before her roommates so she could relieve herself of her building sexual tension.

Three weeks into the school year and Ginny was at her wits end. This morning she had woken up to the scent in the Gryffindor common room, causing her to wait for her roommates to leave for class so she could get some alone time in her bed. She missed breakfast because of it.

While jogging to her first class of the day she ran right into Neville Longbottom, effectively launching them both backwards onto their butts with the rebound. Their school supplies launching in all directions in the hallway. After collecting their stuff and giving up on getting to class on time, Neville inquired if she was alright.

"Oh I'm fine. My bum will only be sore for a few minutes. The fall wasn't that bad." said Ginny.

Neville turned to look at her directly, stopping in another hallway. "That's not what I meant Ginny. You might not see me but the way to our classes is in the same corridors. You've been getting more and more snappy with people as the days pass." He looked her in the eyes. "Are _you_ okay?"

She quickly replied with, "I'm fine." and Neville raised his eyebrow not believing her one bit. She sighed in defeat. "I'm just frustrated with something right now that I can't seem to figure out." she admitted, not giving any more details.

He studied her for a few moments then offered her some advice, "You know if you need some place to think about whatever is frustrating you, I know just the place. Since we're going to be late anyway, I can show it too you now and you can use the space later to think."

Ginny agreed and followed Neville through the castle and into the greenhouses.

"Somehow I knew we would end up in here." She gave a short laugh.

Neville smiled at her and shrugged. He led her over to a slightly overgrown patch in the corner of the greenhouse and pressed a knot on one of the vines. The wall of overgrown plants was pulled apart almost like a curtain by vines entangled in the greenery. He motioned for her to move inside.

Inside was a small space big enough for the two wooden chairs and the small side table it had within it. The foggy greenhouse windows giving just enough light to read in and the inside of the vine wall was covered with purple and orange flowers. The combination created a peaceful study room.

"Wow, this is fantastic Neville!" gasped Ginny, taking it all in.

"Yeah, I found it one day while trimming the vines. My clippers hit the knot and one of the vines tied around my ankle pulling me upside down. Took me a few moments to notice the chairs after I got myself down." he chuckled, "Like I said feel free to use it any time. Now, I need to get to my class. See you around Ginny!" He turned around, gave a wave over his shoulder before he disappeared out the greenhouse door.

Ginny was rather impressed by the spot Neville found. She decided to take a few moments to enjoy the atmosphere before heading to class. She sat down on one of the wooden chairs to find it extremely comfortable and before she knew it she had fallen asleep.

_A lake, she was standing on the edge of a beautifully peaceful lake. The surface of the water so undisturbed by its surroundings that it was as clear as a mirror._

_Ginny walked up to the edge of the water and looked down at the reflection in the lake. She found herself looking at a majestic white wolf like creature. She blinked, the white wolf blinked. _

Ginny awoke in the wooden chair with a kink in her neck. She stood up stretched then noticed it was dark outside. She had slept the entire day and missed all her classes. She freaked out for a few minutes before calmly reminding herself there's nothing she can do now. She'll just have to apologize to her teachers tomorrow and ask for her missed assignments. Walking out of the greenhouses she turns and heads in the direction of the Gryffindor dormitories.

When she's only a few hallways away from the Gryffindor Tower her nose twitched and she takes a deep breath in, catching a very strong version of the scent she loves to hate. She stands in the middle of the hallways for a minute, letting the arousal numb her thinking a little.

Then Ginny realizes that she can follow this scent. There is a definite trail leading down one of the corridors. She follows the scent, her bodying and mind getting more excited about the prospect of finally finding out where it comes from. She gets the strange urge to just throw herself on whatever it may be and roll on it till she's enveloped completely.

The trail leads to the library. Ginny follows it into some of the deeper book stacks. As she gets closer to the origin of it her body reacts more strongly than before. She can feel her clit throbbing and her brain's higher thinking abilities left her body a while ago. One final turn and she comes face to face with the origin of the scent that has been driving her mad with want for 3 weeks.

There, asleep with her head on a huge tome, is Hermione. Her arms are folded under her head and she's leaning on one of the study tables.

Ginny steps closer to the sleeping brunette until she is mere inches from her and sniffs the air lightly.

It hits her like a ton of bricks. She wants to take Hermione right there. Just shove her up against the book stack and ravage her body completely.

It's in that moment that Hermione moans rather wantonly in her sleep. _Worst timing ever._

Ginny's eyes go wide and she's so shocked that her mind starts yelling at her to get out of there before she rapes Hermione. She looks down and finds that she had no idea when she shoved her hand into her pants and started touching herself. Pulling her hand from her pants she starts to back away from the sleeping girl. When she reaches the end of the book stack she turns and sprints to the nearest bathroom.

She needed release now!

She had enough sense left to make sure no one was in the bathroom before she picked a stall, shut the door and locked it.

She franticly unbuttoned her pants pulled them down and shoved her hand under her panties, groaning out as she plunged 2 fingers in herself and started pumping them furiously. In her mind she was imagining it was Hermione doing this to her.

She took her other hand and started to rub over her clit in hard, long strokes. This caused her eyes to close, her head to roll back and a loud muttered, "Oh fuck!"

It didn't take her long to reach her climax. Her frustration and the almost complete physical need to claim Hermione only a few minutes ago, all added to the intense climax.

Ginny let out a strangled, "Hermione!" before her legs gave out and she collapsed breathing hard on the bathroom floor.

**Author's Note: Oh my! Now that she knows where it's coming from what is she going to do! You might find out in the next chapter. See you then!**


	4. BOOM!

**Author's Note: Character Change gogo!**

_Oh god! The runes were chasing her down the hallway and she couldn't find any doors to open. _

_It all started when her Defense Against the Dark Arts textbook insulted her Ancient Runes textbook for being 'a stuffy old piece of junk no one really used!'_

_"But that's not true" she had shouted at the rude textbook, "Ancient runes is a needed skill in... in..." and that's where her brain stopped working and she couldn't find an acceptable response. _

_After that all hell broke loose and somehow the runes ended up chasing her down that damn never ending hallway._

_There! In the distance she could see a figure. If she could only reach it maybe she would be safe from the rampaging rune herd behind her. It was a slow process but she finally reach the person in the distance. _

_Who turned out to be Ginny, wearing the most ridiculous animal fur pattern outfit she had ever seen. It consisted of the smallest thong she'd ever seen and the top was pretty much just pieces of string holding the entire outfit together._

_For some reason Dream Ginny had turned around. Hermione took the chance to appreciate the sight of her naked back in that ridiculous outfit. Getting a little hot and bothered by the sight, it didn't help when Dream Ginny suddenly had to pick something off the floor. Her firm backside on full display for Hermione's greedy eyes._

_Dream Ginny started to return to her standing position but stopped half way to turn her head and give Hermione the most seductive over the shoulder look she'd ever seen before. Hermione let a moan escape her throat as she watched the scene before her. _

Hermione opened her eyes to find herself with her head on a large tome in the library. She leaned back in her chair and felt her back pop a few times from the uncomfortable position she had slept in. When she moved to fix her posture, she became acutely aware of the throbbing wetness between her legs. Quickly extricating herself from the library she headed for the closest bathroom to clean herself up.

A few steps into the bathroom, she became aware of distinct heavy breathing and a soft rhythmic noise. A low husky voice said "Oh fuck!" loudly and that's when she figured out what was going on in one of the stalls. She stepped backwards to the door about to leave, when the person in the stalls let out a strangled "Hermione!" before a soft thump and some erratic breathing were the only sounds in the lavatory.

She knew the voice. It was distorted by the obvious pleasure, but it was definitively the voice of Ginny Weasley.

Hermione stood at the bathroom door listening to Ginny's erratic breathing slow down and even out. Without thinking she soundlessly shut the door, turned and started moving toward the Gryffindor dormitories. Auto-pilot walking her at normal speed, her mind stuck on the revelation she had just experienced.

It was like some horribly written plot device by a fiction writer. She had just had a very sexual dream about the girl she would then find masturbating to images of her in a bathroom not 5 minutes later. Yes, a horrible plot device.

She thought it over on her walk to her bedroom and she decided she was going to go with it. If Fate (or the horrible fiction writer) wanted her to be attracted to Ginny, then sure, she was going to do it. It was already obvious that Ginny was attracted to her. Oh yes, obvious.

When Hermione reached her room in the Gryffindor Tower, she cleaned herself up and got ready for bed. She loved being Head Girl, the private dorm room and bathroom that came with it, perks, so worth it.

As she fell into her dreams again, she decided to speak with Ginny at breakfast the next day.

* * *

><p>In the morning Hermione woke up to find she accidentally slept in and missed breakfast. She attended to her morning routine and shuffled off to class.<p>

During lunch she doesn't see Ginny so she decides she'll try later. After finishing her lunch she heads off to her first afternoon class. It is nothing particularly interesting.

About 5 minutes after her afternoon class is dismissed, Hermione is walking to the next one when the sound of a huge explosion can be heard and the castle shakes violently. She watches as dust falls from the ceiling to land on the floor of the passage way. The student body went into gossip mode, rumors flying as to what had happened. With the threat of Death Eater attacks, some speculated that must be it.

To their dismay, the incident was put to rest when Dumbledore called for attention at dinner and explained there had been an accident, causing one of the walls to collapse rather violently in another part of the castle.

Hermione scanned the Great Hall for Ginny's distinctive red hair but failed to find the younger girl. After dinner she headed into the 6th year girls dorms to ask Ginny's roommates if they had seen her. They told her that they had not seen Ginny since morning classes and that the younger girl usually returned to the dorms at extremely late hours.

Hermione headed to her bedroom slightly perturbed at not being able to find Ginny that day and resolved to talk to her at breakfast, again.

* * *

><p>The next morning as she walked into the Great Hall for breakfast, she immediately spotted Ginny and headed toward her. As Hermione came close, she noticed that Ginny looked rather haggard with dark circles under her eyes. Her posture was also slumped over.<p>

When she got within 2 meters of the younger girl, Ginny's head suddenly snaps up a look of pure want on her face, that morphed into fear so quickly most would have missed the change.

Without a word Ginny got up from her seat and left the Great Hall at great speed, almost running.

Hermione, not exactly sure what transpired, looked at her feet for a moment before raising her head and scanning the Great Hall for _something_. Her gaze met the concerned eyes of the school Headmaster. It is at this point she is sure something , possibly dangerous, is happening and it is related in some way to Ginny Weasley.

**Author's Note: There we are. We got to follow Hermione for a short time! How fantastic. Next chapter we return to Ginny and the mystery deepens ooo0o0o0o. **

**Thanks for reading! Next chapter will be up pretty soon.**


	5. Hands Free

**Author's Note: Pay close attention now. Something subtle this way comes.  
><strong>

Ginny isn't paying attention to the eggs and toast on her plate. She's hungry but there is no way she could eat right now. If you looked at her, you would see the red haired girl slumped over in her seat in the Great Hall, looking like she didn't sleep well. Which she didn't.

On the outside Ginny didn't move much but on the inside she was panicking. Yesterday, after quickly grabbing toast and running from the Great Hall in an effort to avoid running into Hermione, she had a normal day up until Transfigurations, her first afternoon class.

* * *

><p><em>"Students!" came Professor McGonagall's voice, getting the classes attention before continuing. "Today we will being doing an advanced transfiguration spell." a few mutters of excitement.<em>

_McGonagall waved her wand and 6 by 6 inch cubed blocks of a heavy grey rock appeaedr about an inch above the student's desks. The classroom is filled with 'thunks' as they land in front of them._

_"You will be casting a spell that will transform that block of rock into a bouquet of the flower of your choosing. Now, that does not sound difficult, if you will remember in your first year you learned how to conjure a bouquet out of your wand. That is a simple spell. This is not." _

_McGonagall looked at her class with a serious expression on her face. "The reason this spell is advanced is because not only are you transforming the rock into a large bouquet, I know you all know your basic transformations, but you are also augmenting the weight of the flowers, so they are nearly weightless. It is a tricky process to do both transform and weight exchange at the same time."_

_McGonagall taught the students the wand movements and had them practice as she walked around offering instruction to those who were struggling. She called for them to cease their movements and the professor made a quick movement with her wand, the words 'Specialis Orcharbos Lumeno' wrote themselves onto the black board in large easy to read letters._

_"Everyone take a moment to pronounce the words with me: specialis orcharbos lumeno." she nodded, listening to a few students fudge a vowel or two. "Alright, say the words together 5 times and then we shall see who can make the most beautiful bouquet!" McGonagall led the class in saying the words to the spell._

_Ginny listened, her complete attention on the professor as they repeated the words. "Specialis orcharbos lumeno, specialis orcharbos lumeno, specialis orcharbos lumeno!"_

_Her block proceeded to transform into a rather large bouquet of purple lilies. Eyes wide with shock, Ginny watched the transformation take place. When it finished she poked it with her finger, it was so light it nearly toppled over. Scrambling to keep it from crashing to the floor, she grabbed it with both hands and looked up to find most of the class looking at her and McGonagall eyeing her curiously._

_"Miss. Weasley." The professor spoke in a curt tone, "While I commend your eagerness to complete your task, I did not give you permission to use your wand yet!"_

_Ginny's eyes, still wide with shock, met the teachers, "but I didn't use my wand." she muttered._

_"Speak up, Miss Weasley. I didn't quite catch that."_

_"I said, I didn't use my wand!"_

_Professor McGonagall's eyes widened just slightly. "Miss. Weasley, I will speak with you after class."_

_The rest of the class she had sat with her flowers on her desk, watching the other students try to do the spell successfully. _

_A short blonde girl had managed to transform her block into a pile of weightless snakes. The snakes proceeded to float around the room hissing at passing students. It was comical, the girl's snakes had floral patterned scales. Ginny had laughed rather loudly when a snake had passed her covered in a daisy pattern._

_The boy next to Ginny, in a failed attempt to compete with her, did manage to create one sunflower. The flower was so large though that it toppled the vase and landed on the floor with a rather large thud. When he tried to pick up the gigantic flower, he found the thing was so heavy, he couldn't move it. McGonagall had to get up and remove the flower._

_By far the strangest attempt came from a boy sitting closest to the professor's desk. When they were practicing the pronunciation, the boy could be heard, rather loudly, over pronouncing the vowels. Even the teachers instruction had not helped him. _

_It took him a few tries but he managed to transform his block into a bouquet of what looked like wild flowers. He had smiled proudly before his success turned into a nightmare and the flowers mutated into a magical vine that proceeded to grab him and fling him wildly around the room ,while he screamed like a little girl. _

_Ginny had noticed that McGonagall took a little too long to react to the situation. When she did, she glanced up, waved her wand once and the plant withered. Effectively dropping the boy on the floor. The look on her face said everything the boy needed to know: Have you learned your lesson?_

_When class ended and only the Professor and Ginny remained in the room. McGonagall motioned for Ginny to come to her desk. She waved her wand, a block appeared on the teachers desk. _

_"Miss Weasley, I would like you to repeat what you did earlier in class." she waved her hand to proceed._

_With McGonagall standing next to her. Ginny concentrated, looked at the stone and said the words to the spell. Nothing happened. She continued to try until McGonagall stopped her. _

_"Miss Weasley, in the future I will expect you to follow the class rules and wait until instructed to use your wand. There is no need to lie. I am not going to punish you today because your spell's results are rather spectacular. You're dismissed."_

_While flattered that the professor complimented her on her flowers. Ginny had become angry when McGonagall accused her of lying. So instead of turning around when she was dismissed, her wand in her pocket, she looked at the block on the teachers desk and muttered, "Difodio."_

_The block and the wall behind McGonagall's desk both exploded violently. _

_Ginny and the professor were catapulted over the desks and into the back of the classroom by the force of the explosion. Ginny landed rather hard on her behind and in shock at the violent reaction to the spell, decided to wait until the dust cleared to do anything._

_She heard coughing to her right and through the dust the voice of Professor McGonagall said, "Miss Weasley, I must apologize for not believing you."_

* * *

><p><em>The rest of the day had been a hectic blur after the explosion, she had been taken to the Infirmary with the Transfiguration Professor to make sure they were uninjured. <em>

_Then she was ushered to the headmasters office, where McGonagall had left her sitting outside. Just telling her to stay put, without a glance at Ginny the teacher rushed inside. Ginny waited for more than an hour before Dumbledore called her in. She entered his office and sat down on a plush chair facing his desk._

_The Headmaster had kindly explained that while magic can be done without a wand, it is usually simple magic. His example was that all witches and wizards could light a candle or two without their wands. _

_Dumbledore had then stood up and placed a single quill on the floor in front of his desk, telling Ginny that he wanted her to use a duplication spell on the quill without her wand. So Ginny stood a few feet from the quill, said the words once and the quill turned into two, then four, then it didn't stop duplicating._

_Dumbledore, McGonagall and Ginny watched as the quill continued to duplicate until the floor was covered in them. Dumbledore waved his wand when it appeared it would not stop duplicating. _

_He then turned to Ginny with a grave expression on his face and said, "From this point on Miss Weasley, I must stress to you the importance that you do not speak aloud the words to any spell. Do not even wave your wand!"_

_"But Professor-!" She was stopped from continuing when Dumbledore gave her a look that left no room for argument._

_"I am going to owl an old friend of mine," he said while pulling out parchment, "I think he might have some knowledge that will help." he started to write. _

_"Minerva, would you be so kind as to escort Miss Weasley to one of the guest rooms on the second floor. I think it is too dangerous to have her with the students. We wouldn't want you to talk in your sleep and blow up your bed sheets." he gave Ginny a playful wink._

_When McGonagall and Ginny reached the second floor guest rooms the professor opened the door and motioned for Ginny to enter._

_"I'll have the house elves move your belongings here."_

_Ginny nodded. She hadn't said anything since Dumbledore started writing to his acquaintance._

_McGonagall put her hands on Ginny's shoulders, turning her to look at her face. Ginny's expression was a mix of shock and confusion._

_"Ginny," she said in a concerned voice, "This is sudden but necessary. What happened today is considered impossible. Using your magic at the moment is dangerous." the teacher gave Ginny a kind smile, "You have the rest of the day off. Get settled in and I'll speak with you tomorrow." the older witch left, closing the door quietly._

_Ginny turned around after watching the door close and went to lay on the large bed. _

* * *

><p>She sighed, moving her eggs around her plate. The suddenness of everything had shocked her.<p>

Taking a deep breath she relaxed as the sweet scent washed over her. A split second later, when her brain registered what that meant, her head snapped up and her eyes met Hermione's.

Ginny _wanted_ Hermione. To just take her right there in the Great Hall, breakfast goers be damned! That thought lasted all of a millisecond before the violent reaction to the other girl scared her and Ginny found herself fleeing the Great Hall.

When she turned the corner out of the Hall she broke out in a run. It felt good, so she didn't stop and mindlessly ran until her lungs burned for her to stop. When she looked up she found herself at the edge of the Forbidden Forest.

**Author's Note: Anyone have a guess as to what's going on? :3 More chapters soon!  
><strong>


	6. Forest

**Author's Note: Next few chapters will be slightly shorter.**

Ginny found herself standing at the edge of the Forbidden Forest. She had no idea what brought her here. During her mad dash away from Hermione in the Hall at breakfast, her mind had been concentrating so hard on moving away from the one thing she wanted to be near that she hadn't paid attention to where the moving away led her.

Her eyes scanned the trees and foliage enjoying the picturesque scene before her.

Morning dew covered almost everything within sight. The bark of the tall trees was covered in the dew, making them a shade darker. The small plants growing on the forest floor were also covered. Early morning sunlight casted shadows behind the trees and caused the water droplets to sparkle whenever a breeze brushed the foliage, making them sway gently side to side.

Breathing back to a steady pace, Ginny stood there at the edge of the forest just enjoying nature. Just existing to exist. Her thoughts slowed down, then stopped completely. It felt fantastic after the tumultuous week she just went though. Dealing with her frustration, then having to avoid Hermione, finally blowing up a classroom. Just to enjoy standing there felt _so_ good.

Her feet took her forward into the forest. She wasn't even aware she had moved until her hand grazed along one of the dew covered trees. That didn't stop her though, she continued deeper into the forest. Walking at a slow pace deeper and deeper still into the trees.

When she reached the point where the trees were so thick not even 5 full grown adults could fit their arm span around them, she stopped and sat down. Resting her head on an old tree, she listened to the sounds of the forest.

The tree leaves far above her could be heard making soft fluttering noises. Small creatures on the forest floor skittered about their daily lives. An unknown bird call echoed off the ancient trees, the bird most likely hundreds of meters away from where Ginny was resting. She enjoyed the music of the forest for a fairly long while nearly falling asleep.

When a branch snapped somewhere in front of her, she opened her eyes to the sight of a massive forest bear lumbering in her direction. Its eyes looking right at her.

Ginny hopped to her feet, her peaceful mood shattered by the appearance of the bear. Eyes glued to the bear, she made as if to edge around to the other side of the tree but she stopped moving when the bear tilted its massive head to the side and grunted in a questioning manner.

To Ginny it sounded like the bear had just asked her why she was leaving.

The bear stopped moving forward, leaned back and landed on its butt with a thump before laying down all the way and passively looking Ginny straight in the eye. If the bear wasn't so humungous it might have looked quite cute.

Even with the bears size its body language shouted: _I'm not here to hurt you._

Not believing what she was seeing, Ginny just stood there in the same position ready to dash around the tree. This was the Forbidden Forest, full of animals, creatures and monsters of all calibers, and she was pretty sure if this bear wanted too it could get up without any effort and kill her where she stood.

Their stare off lasted for a few more minutes before the bear shifted its front paw and made a come here motion. Moving it's huge paw at the wrist toward itself a few times. Her eyes widen slightly at this. There was no mistaking what just happened. The bear had made a come-hither motion directed at Ginny.

Her thoughts went into overdrive. This surely was an intelligent creature that had made no movement to cause bodily harm and it wanted to communicate with her. Ginny went on to conclude that if it had wanted to hurt her in the first place she would be maimed or dead by now. The thing was massive, it could outrun her with no effort.

So she moved forward cautiously toward the lounging bear, her eyes darting around for any sudden movement from the massive mammal.

The bear watched her come closer with a passive almost peaceful look in its eyes. The look seemed almost to encourage the cautious witch toward it. It did not move any part of its body. Only the huge head slowly following her steps closer.

Once she was within reaching distance, she contemplated for a moment before extending her arm out and touching the bear's dark brown fur. While she ran her hand through the fur on its upper arm, the bear's body moved for the first time. It let out an almost airy sigh of enjoyment, its body relaxing and its head falling onto the huge forearms below.

Watching the bear relax gave Ginny the chance to actually look at the massive creature, _and it was massive._ She was standing at her full height and the reason she chose to pet it on the upper arm was because even with the bear laying down on the ground, that was as high as she could reach. If it were standing on its legs it was probably within the 12-15 foot tall range(4-5 meters).

Her brain pieced it together. Ginny knew where this bear was from. She had seen him in her dreams. It would not hurt her. The tension she was feeling melted away while she remembered. The bear noticed and Ginny swore she saw it smile before it closed its eyes, its head still on its arms and fell asleep.

She realized how tired she was. Just moments before she almost succumb to sleep leaning against a tree. With the bear here to protect, she leaned against its furry side, slid down to the ground and enjoyed the warmth of the brown bear before nodding off.

* * *

><p><em>She's smiling at the bear next to her and it's smiling back as only a bear can. Dreaming allowed her the knowledge of the bear's sex. A male brown bear.<em>

_A look of joy plastered to his face as they both begin to move forward, side by side, through the dream forest._

_"I'm glad I got to you in time." he says in a deep rumble._

_"Oh, would it have been bad if you didn't?" Ginny was curious._

_There's an underlying urgency in his voice as he says, "Very. I need to give you the words or you would bring great harm to those dearest to your heart. You have to know. You must commit it to memory."_

_"Okay, I'll remember." She prepares herself and gives the bear her full attention._

_"Wolf-skinned they are called_

_An ancient line of noble blood_

_She has returned_

_The Forest God_

_To claim her mate_

_To stop the wicked_

_And break the fate_

_Of those she loves."_

_Ginny nods committing the entire poem to her memory. "Okay, I'll remember it."_

_Her and the bear continue to walk in the forest. Ginny has no idea how long she's been dreaming. When the forest starts to fade into blackness she hears the bear say, "I'll see you again soon."_

Ginny opens her eyes to the collection of metal things in the Dumbledore's Office.

**Author's Note: Dreams of a forest? Powerful magic without a wand? Talking to giant dream bears that are real? I wonder what's going on... *secretive smile* hehe.**


	7. Missing

**Author's Note: Do forgive me for any mistakes I make while writing. I try my best to make as perfect as possible but I do miss a few things when planning/writing/editing one chapter within 3 hours. My notes are currently up to 2,295 words in shorthand. Character change GOGO!**

Hermione had tried to catch up to Ginny when she fled the Great Hall at breakfast but the red haired girl was a fast runner. She lost her in the hallways.

Returning to the Great Hall for her book bag, she made a quick sweep over the teacher's table and noticed the headmaster had left.

Sighing heavily, she made her way to the first class of the day. Sat down in her desk and then her mind started to wander away from her studies. She was concerned for Ginny. The younger girl was known for meeting her problems head on and not being afraid to do it. It was one of the things about Ginny she found attractive. Seeing her flee from Hermione just enforced her conclusion that something was wrong. Most likely something of grave importance.

After breakfast, Hermione could not concentrate in any of her classes. Her concern out weighing her love of gaining new knowledge.

She kept her eyes open for the unique red hair the entire day, but did not see the other girl.

* * *

><p>For almost an entire week Hermione did not see Ginny anywhere in the castle. She was frantic with worry. Even though they were in different years it was not uncommon to see each other in the hallways commuting from classes or meals. Not running into her in the Gryffindor common room was alarming.<p>

On the seventh day Hermione was tired, irritable and on the verge of crying when she woke up. Today she had decided to talk to Professor McGonagall to find out where Ginny was.

During her morning routine, as she put toothpaste on her brush, there was a soft knock on her bedroom door. A 4th year girl, Hermione did not know, was on the other side with a message that Dumbledore required her in his office after she ate.

She finished getting ready with record speed and decided to skip breakfast and headed directly for the gargoyle that protected the headmaster's office.

"Hermione Granger. Dumbledore asked me to come." she told the stone gargoyle. It nodded and moved aside as the staircase started to extend upwards.

At the top of the stairs she found Hagrid standing beside the Dumbledore's office door looking rather shaken. He nodded his head at her but did not speak. Giving him a smile and walked into Dumbledore's office.

As she entered her eyes found the headmaster laying the unconscious body of Ginny Weasley onto a couch in the far corner of the room. She gasped loudly saying, "Oh my god!" Before rushing over to where Ginny was.

Dumbledore had heard and turned around to see her moving toward the unconscious girl. He rapidly met her halfway and physically forced Hermione to stop by grabbing her shoulders hard and pushing to the other side of the room. When she was almost to the opposite wall he looked her in the eye and said, "Do not move from this spot!" in a commanding tone.

Hermione was shocked by Dumbledore's actions. She had never seen the headmaster physically handle anyone. Understanding his actions were for her safety she stayed put while Dumbledore walked around his office scanning his book shelves.

Her attention returned to the unconscious girl across the room. Ginny was absolutely filthy. Her clothes were splattered with dried mud, leaves and small sticks. She was missing one of her shoes and the entire left sleeve of her robes looked like it had been torn off. There were small cuts and bruises on her face and any other skin which wasn't protected by her clothing.

"What happened?" she whispered the words almost afraid to hear the answer.

Dumbledore had found what he was looking for and placed a rather old tome on his desk. He ignored her first question and said, "I received this book earlier in the week. I want you to review all of it." his tone left no room for question.

"But what happened to her Headmaster?" Hermione _needed_ to know.

"Miss. Granger." That got her attention. "I need you to read this book." His eyes gave her the impression she would find her answers in the book.

Their attention was drawn to Ginny when the unconscious girl started to whimper and growl. Her limbs twitched a few time before settling. The noises did not stop. To Hermione's mind it almost sounded like the growls were a language.

She turned, face full of confusion, to look at the headmaster's face and he just motioned a dismissal with his hand moving in the direction of the office door.

Picking up the old book she walked out of the office. Leaving the dreaming Ginny and Dumbledore inside.

**Author's Note: Ginny goes missing for a week then she's found unconscious! Mysteries piled on questions thrown on even more mystery.**

**Next chapter: Ginny wakes up!**


	8. Reactions

**Author's Note: Much love to all the people reviewing! Also love for the Favs and Alerts! I really do enjoy reading what you guys think about this story and my writing.**

_"I'll see you again soon."_

Ginny opened her eyes to see metal instruments of unknown use similar to those that litter the surfaces in Dumbledore's office. She watched one with a rotating metal pyramid inside of a rotating cube, waiting for her eyes to focus.

When she moved herself into a sitting position she immediately became dizzy and almost fell off whatever she was laying on. Someone managed to put a firm hand on her shoulder and keep her level. She groaned as raised her eyes to see two wizards. Both were wearing light blue robes and matching round hats.

The two wizards solidified into one Dumbledore. Her vision attempting to fixed itself.

"Mrrhrghhh-" she tried to speak but ended up having a coughing fit. Dumbledore rubbed her back in circular motions until she finished clearing her throat.

"Wharrh...herrm...What... happened?" she managed to croak out.

"My dear, Hagrid found you laying in a bush on the edge of his garden this morning. When he could not wake you he brought you to me."

Ginny looked around slowly, finally figuring out she was in Dumbledore's office. She was finding it hard to keep her thoughts in order. There was something wrong with her thought processes.

Seeing that Ginny was not going to fall over, Dumbledore went to his desk and pulled out parchment, wrote a few words then gave the letter to an owl sitting near one of the windows.

"Who?" was all her brain could manage at the moment.

Dumbledore smiled in understanding and simply said, "Your parents."

"Huh?" her face a mask of confusion.

"You probably do not realize but you have been missing an entire week! The Security Force was in an uproar trying to find you. They swore up and down that a Death Eater got on the grounds and kidnapped you. I spent quite some time reassuring them that was not the case. I am correct to assume so?"

When his eyes met Ginny's she nodded.

"Now what can you tell me about where you've been this past week." He sat down in his chair. Something about the way he was looking at her made her think he probably knew already and he was asking out of courtesy instead of curiosity.

Ginny looked down at the cushion on the couch and thought back to the last thing she could remember. Her brain still slow and not working correctly brought up the image of a huge bear. The images came back to her one by one.

"After breakfast I was walking in the forest." she struggled to word it correctly. _What's wrong with me?_

"It was so nice, so peaceful." she sighed happily and stopped talking, getting caught up in remembering that moment.

Dumbledore coughed softy to get her attention and startled Ginny so much she tried to shove herself into the couch cushions. Something triggered and her entire posture changed. She was ready to bolt from anything that threatened her. Eyes scanning the room continuously picking up any possible threats.

Dumbledore watched in fascination. He had assumed something was wrong with the girl when she had awoken. Her verbal responses were sluggish and simply phrased. Nothing like the intelligent young witch he knew her too be.

His assumption that it would wear off looked false though.

Ginny's eyes immediately snapped to Dumbledore watching him with suspicion when he started to slowly rise from his seated position. With his hands held out in front of him, showing he meant no harm, he inched closer to the defensive girl on the couch.

"Ginny, dear, I've got something I want you to eat." his voice soothing, almost hypnotic, "It will make you feel better."

She listened to his words. Still watching him carefully inch closer to her. Only allowing him to come so close because he had mentioned food. She was very hungry.

When he reached the edge of the couch, he kneel down to her level to look her in the eyes. Startled to find them an almost white blue instead of her natural hazel. It was very striking but he pushed that aside for the moment. He needed to get the food in her.

He put his hand into a robe pocket to pull out a chocolate bar. Ginny tensed at the sudden appearance of something new in her line of vision. When she realized what is was she snatched it out of his hand, ravenously eating it.

The chocolate bar didn't last 30 seconds and neither did she. The candy did its magic and she slumped forward her head landing softly on her knees for a few seconds before she regained consciousness and correct thought processes.

Dumbledore chuckled when she lifted her head and said, "Whoa, that was a trip! What happened?"

"I believe that was a side effect of what you experienced this week. It will get easier with time."

"Right." she muttered. Distracted by the fact she know knew she could think like she was a few minutes before. To her it was like seeing someone else in control of her body.

"Now let's get back on topic. What do you remember about the last week?"

With her brain now working correctly she regaled to him all the events that happened after she entered the Forbidden Forest. Starting with the real bear, then the dream bear, followed by the poem, and then waking up in Dumbledore's office. She had no memories other than those of the past week.

Dumbledore was mostly interested in the poem she heard from the bear and asked her to repeat it for him.

" Wolf-skinned they are called

An ancient line of noble blood

She has returned

The Forest God

To claim her mate

To stop the wicked

And break the fate

of those she loves."

While Dumbledore wrote the poem down on some parchment he said, "I was afraid of this. Miss Weasley I am going to have to ask you to wait until your parents can meet with you to explain this further. Hagrid will escort you to your room."

Taking the dismissal at face value: she left his office and walked with Hagrid. While walking Hagrid kept glancing at her. She had the strangest suspicion that Dumbledore made Hagrid take her to her room show she wouldn't go anywhere else.

They said their goodbyes when they reacher her door.

Ginny walked toward her bed and stopped when she caught a look at herself in a mirror across the room. _What the hell happened to her? _She was covered head to toe with mud stains, dry leaves and small bits and pieces of wood.

It was at that point she realized that Dumbledore hadn't answered any of her questions. She had given him everything she knew and all he had said in return was: 'It will get easier in time.'

She had no idea what had happened to her this last week. Obviously a lot from the current state of her clothes and cleanliness. She also did not know why she had reacted so strangely to Dumbledore coughing softy. The situation had made Ginny a complete mess, inside and out.

It left her with an excessive amount of anger. She stalked over to the nearest object and punched it as hard as she could to relieve the stress. Her fist went right through it. Staring at her arm, which was shoved up to the elbow, in what looked to be a rosewood dresser. She pulled her arm out of the smashed hardwood dresser and sat herself down on the bed. Head in hands; she calmed down enough to decide to clean herself up.

After her shower and a fresh set of clothing she laid down on the comfy bed.

**Author's Note: I bet some of you are starting to get what's going on. Good, good, _my evil plan is _**_**working.**_


	9. Surprise!

**Author's Note: This one is going to be really short but extremely important.**

Ginny had been laying on her bed for a few hours just staring at the ceiling when she heard a knock on the door.

Its Hagrid and he's come to take her to Dumbledore's office.

She's pretty sure now that they are escorting her on purpose. It makes her wonder if she is really that unstable or dangerous that she needs a teacher with her whenever she's outside of her new room.

When she steps into Dumbledore's office she is met with the nervous faces of her parents. Happy to see them she greets them hugs and a huge smile. Her happy greeting doesn't seem to erase their nervousness. Mr. Weasley glances at Dumbledore and the older wizard nods almost imperceptibly.

"Ginny, dear," her father says softly, "we have something extremely important you need to hear from us."

Her mother cuts in and says, "We probably should have told you sooner but _you're our baby girl._"

"Oh god!" Ginny knew what was coming. She closes her eyes and face palms as her mother says, "Ginny...you... are...adopted..."

Face in hand. Ginny just stands there with her eyes closed when her mother finishes speaking. If she was being honest she knew this was coming. The hours spent looking at the ceiling in her room allowed her to fit a few pieces of the puzzle together.

_Something_ important and life changing was happening. Although she didn't know what that something was, she had decided while looking at the ceiling that she'd just go with the flow. Ginny hated unneeded drama so it was easier to deal with this way.

She takes a big breath and raises her head to look both of her parents in the eye and says, "Okay."

There's a moment of silence where Mr. & Mrs. Weasley's mouths open and close a few times before they regain control of their facial muscles.

They had expected to be yelled at or maybe crying. They did not expect to see their daughter standing in front of them, calm and giving them a level gaze.

"Well, alright then." says Mrs. Weasley weakly. She pulls Ginny into a hug, murmuring something under her breath about having at least one mature child in the family. Ginny holds her laughter in.

"So, who are my birth parents?" Ginny deadpans shortly after the hug.

Dumbledore, who had been watching the family scene play out in silence, a twinkle in his eyes, clears his throat loudly and proclaims, "Well, that's a little complicated."

He motions for Ginny to join him at the pensieve in his office.

"I think it will be easier if I showed you."


	10. Memory

**Author's Note: Didn't expect **_**that**_** in the last chapter did ya!**

She stood next to the pensieve while Dumbledore pulled a vile from the large collection behind the floating concave bowl. He poured the silvery-blue memory out of the vile and watched the waters in the bowl become streaked with inky patterns then turned to Ginny with an informative look.

"Sixteen years ago I just happened to be enjoying quite a lovely walk in the forests of Sweden..." he motioned for her to look at the memory.

Ginny plunged her face into the pensieve.

* * *

><p><em>Dumbledore was strolling through the greenest forest she'd ever seen. He was just happily walking along enjoying the woods around him with a smile on his face. Nothing of importance immediately happened, so she took the moment to study the scenery around her. <em>

_Everything was covered in a thin layer of bright green moss. The trees were smaller in circumference than the Forbidden Forest's trees but not in height. All the trees in the area looked like old growth pine or maybe spruce. _

_The forest floor was what she could best describe as a carpet of green. Only a few moss covered rocks, fallen trees or tree stumps breaking the continuous sea of green and adding to the atmosphere, a thin layer of fog throughout the entire forest, almost a haze._

_Her attention returned to the strolling wizard when he stopped and turned his head searchingly. He had managed to find a brown and tan wolf standing off in the distance. _

_Dumbledore smiled and gave the wolf a little playful wave of greeting. Like he was greeting a stranger on the street._

_"Why hello there, lovely day isnt it?" he looked around the forest, taking in the fresh air, just admiring the flora._

_The wolf stared at Dumbledore for a beat. Then turned its head to the side questioningly before it proceeded to give him a nod of agreement._

_A feeling of dejavu overtook her as she watched the exchange between the canine and the wizard. _

_Ginny didn't even question the old wizard. She always got the feeling that he _just knew _things no one else seemed too. There was no point in questioning his actions in strange situations._

_The wolf turned around and trotted off. Dumbledore following merrily._

* * *

><p><em>The memory shifted in a swirl of black inky liquid and Ginny watched the scene materialize into, most likely, the same forest just a different part of it. There was more brown here.<em>

_Dumbledore was standing next to a particularly old tree. The tree's roots were exposed to the air, a tangle of thick vines on the forest floor._

_The brown and tan wolf had just walked to the roots and disappeared inside one of the wider openings. It reappeared followed by another. The new wolf's fur was a shade darker with streaks of black on its sides. _

_They both stood in front of Dumbledore, the darker wolf gently dropping a small white pup at the wizard's feet. He picked up the cute puppy bringing it to his chest, where it snuggled closer trying to escape the chilly air. The completely white puppy appeared to be female._

_"You're giving her to me?" he raised a questioning eyebrow at the wolves before him._

* * *

><p><em>The memory shifted in a swirl of black inky liquid again to rematerialize in the headmaster's office at Hogwarts. Ginny recognized McGonagall and Dumbledore. They were sitting beside each other plush armchairs. Their attention on the white fur ball playing on the floor in front of them.<em>

_"What a cute little thing!" McGonagall laughed at the puppies antics, cheerfully asking, "Where did you get her?"_

_"I had a wonderful conversation with her parents." he replied wistfully._

_McGonagall leaned forward to pluck the active pup from the floor. Holding it in both hands she admired the soft white fur as the puppy made itself comfortable on her lap. "How old?"_

_"I am not sure. They didn't say. I would imagine quite young though." he popped a candy into his mouth watching the pup fall asleep in the woman's lap._

* * *

><p><em>Another memory shift. <em>

_The room didn't change but Dumbledore was kneeling down in a different part of the office. Ginny could hear whimpers. Laying down in a small dog bed was the white pup, a bit older, crying in its sleep. _

_Madam Pomfrey bursts into the headmasters office without knocking. Heading over to the kneeling wizard and inspecting the whimpering puppy. _

_"Albus, I don't know what you think I can do. We've discussed this before." she leveled her gaze at him, "She isn't a normal animal. It's too dangerous, I just don't know how she'll react if I treat her."_

_Dumbledore gently picks up the pup cradling her in his arms. His face full of concern. "Give her something so she can sleep easier," he implores her, "She's been crying for over an hour now."_

_Madam Pomfrey looks like she's going to deny the headmaster before her face falls and she pulls out a potion from one of her pockets. Unstopping the bottle she instructs the wizard to open the pup's mouth so she can pour a few drops in. _

_After 3 drops of purple liquid enter the pup's throat the whimpering stops and she returns to normal sleep._

_The nurse turns to leave but is stopped by Dumbledore. _

_"Poppy!" his voice is alarmed._

_She turns around to find the headmaster holding a very human baby. _

* * *

><p><em>Memory Shift.<em>

_Dumbledore is seated in the Burrow with Ginny's parents. They are having an intense conversation. The bearded wizard smiles and nods at Molly Weasley, who in turn bursts into tears. A smile on her face, she turns to hug her very shocked husband. _

* * *

><p><em>Memory Shift. <em>

_Dumbledore is standing outside the burrow holding a sleeping white wolf pup in his arms. He smiles sadly and mutters under his breath. The puppy turns into a sleeping baby girl. Molly & Arthur Weasley open the Burrow's front door and greet Dumbledore._

* * *

><p><em>Memory Shift.<em>

_The entire Weasley clan is gathered in the living room. Arthur is holding their year old son while Molly Weasley is explaining to her other children they have a new sibling. _

_Dumbledore watches this through a window from the front garden._

* * *

><p>Ginny pulls in a lung full of air as she removes her head from the pensieve. She turns from the magical bowl to find a seat. She takes a few minutes to sort through all the information. She shifts her gaze from her Mother to her Father and finally Dumbledore before opening her mouth.<p>

"So my birth parents are Swedish wolves?" she deadpans.


	11. Seriously?

**Author's Note: My notes for this story are upto 3,600-ish words and 11 pages of full text in Word. There is going to a fuck ton of information this chapter. You will be confused but do not fret. Everything will become clear in the future.**

_"So my birth parents are Swedish wolves?" she deadpans._

"Yes." is echoed by the three adults saying it at the same time. Dumbledore continues to speak, "I brought you to your parents house because your mother was trying for another child. At the time they wanted a daughter..."

He was going to continue but Ginny cut him off by raising her hand in a stopping motion.

"You can stop right there Professor." She turns and addresses her parents. Her face serious.

"Mom, Dad, I love you. You're my parents and you will always be my parents."

Mr. & Mrs. Weasley's faces were the epitome of priceless. Ginny secretly wish she had a wizard's camera to capture this moment.

"Oh don't look like that! What did you expect? Me to go off in a tirade about how you've lied to me my entire life. Proclaiming you're not my parents and storming out of the room like a child?" She gives them a pointed stare.

"Think about it..." Her voice takes on a higher pitch and sarcastic tone, "Honey, your parents are Swedish wolves who live in a picturesque forest! Yeah, I would totally abandon my loving family for two creatures I didn't even know existed until a short time ago. Give me some credit here."

Finished with her speech she couldn't help herself, she guffawed loudly. It turned into a full on laughter attack. She was standing in Hogwart's Headmasters Office clutching her sides, her face almost to her knees gasping for breath between her laughs. Her parent's joined the laughter once their brains kicked in and admitted their youngest was correct. Their laughs sounding more relieved than anything else.

Dumbledore watched the family laugh. A small smile and a twinkle in his eyes. He did enjoy happy family moments. The old wizard had expected no less a positive reaction from the smart young witch.

Ginny suddenly stands straight up and points at Dumbledore. Her voice serious but a smile on her face. "You owe me answers Headmaster."

He nodded his agreement but first suggested she bid her parents farewell. They had received all the information they needed when Ginny was taken in by the Weasleys.

She agreed knowing that she would prefer to speak alone with Dumbledore. Ginny had a suspicion he knew about what was happening when she got anywhere near Hermione and that would be horribly embarrassing to speak of in front of her parents.

Migrating over to the fire place her mother and father proceeded to say their farewells. It included a lot of hugging, a few kisses on her cheeks and her mother tearfully saying they will always love her. Ginny rolled her eyes at her mother's words. She never doubted her parents love for her. With a flash of green flames they left.

* * *

><p>When she turned back to Dumbledore, he was sitting in a plush chair admiring a rather oddly shaped fruit that was growing in a pot next to his chair. The fruit was shaped like a small house, front door and windows included.<p>

Sitting down opposite the headmaster, she took some moments to gather her thoughts. Her head was tilted down and she stared at her pants while her brain started connecting things.

Dumbledore continued to admire the house fruit, waiting patiently for her to speak.

"You know what I am..."

She saw his nod from the corner of her eye but he didn't speak. His eyes encouraging her to continue her line of thought.

"but you didn't know exactly _what_ until I blew up Professor McGonagall's class room..."

Another nod. His eyes were giving that mysterious twinkle. He continued to remain silent.

"and you know where I was this last week." Her finally met his gaze.

"Where was I Professor?"

Losing an entire week of her life distressed Ginny greatly. She figured she would get most of her questions answered if she asked for her whereabouts before all other things.

"Miss Weasley, you spent all of this last week in the Forbidden Forest communing with nature." he answered vaguely.

Ginny didn't quite know what to make of that statement.

Dumbledore, seeing her confusion went on to say, "When I learned that you had spectacularly destroyed the transfiguration classroom without the use of your wand, the possible answers to what you are became very small in number. Very few magic beings have enough power to cause such destruction without the aid of an instrument to focus their magic.

"You see, before that I had assumed you were a rare type of shape shifter known as a Capitoline Wolf. These shape shifters are born as wolves and develop the ability to shift between a human form and their canine form as they grow older. They go by other names but the most famous was the she-wolf that suckled the founders of Rome: Romulus and Remus.

"Thinking that you were a Capitoline Wolf, I limited your ability to shift when you joined the Weasley family for your protection. In the past ignorant witches and wizards had been known to hunt these shape shifter's thinking they were werewolves." he paused with a disappointed frown, "I have no idea how they came to such a conclusion. Capitoline Wolves look nothing at all like werewolves."

Ginny listened to Dumbledore absorbing all the information. Her brain working to digest and come to the correct conclusion. "So I am... What exactly?" she asked.

The headmaster looked Ginny in the eye. His face more serious than she had ever seen.

"You, my dear, are something the Wizarding World has not seen in almost two millennia."

The old wizard, never one to miss a chance at building suspense, went off on a tangent that threw Ginny for a loop.

"You told me of meeting a rather large bear in the Forbidden Forest. This bear met you in your dreams as well, giving you a prophecy. His name is Arito. He is an ancient god, specifically a god of wildlife. Or if you prefer: He is a magic being so powerful, the things he can do can only be described as godlike."

Ginny's facial expression was very similar to one her parents had given her earlier. She was flabbergasted. Her mouth sputtered for a moment before, "A... god? I met... a god?"

"Yes. He was very polite when he explained what was going on."

Dumbledore's tone could have been discussing the color of the fabric that covered their chairs.

Regaining her mental faculties, "You spoke with him?" her eyebrows nearly in her hairline.

"When you disappeared I thought the worst until I overheard a student mentioning that he had seen you walk into the Forbidden Forest. Knowing from whence you came, I was relieved. I spent nearly two days searching the forest before I had the fortunate chance to walk around a rather large tree and see you with him.

"Yes, I know what you are thinking but I could not take you back to Hogwarts, Arito would not allow it. Not that you would come willingly, at the time you were not _yourself_. He kindly explained to me that you were communing with nature. In wizard terms: Your body was become more attuned to your natural magical powers.

"We spoke at length for quite some time. He's a very cheery fellow. When Arito turned to leave I asked him what you are."

"And?"

"An Ulfheonar. A battle god."

**Author's note: Pretty much all the information comes from real myths and legends. Bent to my needs though. I call it my "False-ology."**

**Do hope you're not too confused. I'll straighten everything out soon if you are.  
><strong>


	12. Ulfheonar

**Author's Note: ULF-HE-Oh-NAR, in case you were wondering how to pronounce that.**

Hermione walked back to the Gryffindor dormitories in a daze. Her mind was swamped with concern for Ginny. When she saw the younger girl on the couch in Dumbledore's office her first thought was that Ginny was dead. Just the thought caused her heart to get caught in her throat.

When the headmaster had forcibly moved her away, her logical brain told her that if Ginny were dead Dumbledore would not have pushed her away. Corpses rarely hurt people.

She needed to know what was going on and her answers were in the tome she clutched to her chest.

In her dorm room she lit some candles for acceptable reading light. Getting comfortable on her bed, she placed the thick tome on her legs and opened its cover to begin reading the introduction.

* * *

><p><em>MYT-SAGNER LEABHAR<em>

_Within these pages lies the collected knowledge of, I, Kamui Arctolat. I have spent my entire life studying the ancient myths and legends related to the magical beings and beasts contained within these pages. This is all the knowledge I have gained in my so far 132 years of life. _

Hermione read through the first chapters. The book was filled with fantastical beings, some so farfetched she thought the author made them up.

There was a troll god named _Jotnar_ that could create living animals from stone and plants from ice.

A living book called _Tomte_ that could read the mind of any being able to understand written language, pick out that beings favorite book, then proceed to fling the being into an alternate reality where everything in their favorite book was real.

A _Fierbinte_ was a fish that could turn water into lava.

The oddest one she read so far was about a being called _Vlahahmotnost_ it changed the density of anything whenever it pleased. The author wrote that it enjoyed using its ability on the fat in overweight people only when they stepped on a scale.

She noticed a section of the tome had been bookmarked. She flipped to the marked page, a small handwritten note in Dumbledore's fancy script fell to her bed sheets.

Picking it up she read it to herself, "Miss Granger, the following chapter is beyond important. Please read all of it carefully."

She placed the note on the bedside table and started to read.

* * *

><p><em>THE ULFHEONAR <em>

_Name: Ulfheonar, Wolf-skinned, Berzerkr, Grim, Worg, Battle-God_

_Physical Appearance: Predatory mammal _

_Height: 3-5 meters(average)_

_Color: Black, White, Brown, Red, Sandy, Mixed_

_Few beings in our realm are more fearsome in battle than the Ulfheonar. Its legend dates back to the emergence of mankind. A shape shifter, having an animal form and a human form with equal or greater than human intelligence._

_A Ulfheonar is a powerful. Able to cast magic without aid or spoken word. Sharp weapons and fire do no damage. Its fur deflects some magic giving great resistance to spells. Its weaknesses include blunt weapons, other Ulfheonar and ingested poisons._

_One of the Ulfheonar's oddest traits is that its color determines its disposition. The darker the fur the more aggressive and violent. The lighter the fur the more loving and protective. This trait led to the legend of The Grim, a black dog foretelling death. The color of its fur has no connection to its human hair/skin color._

_Ulfheonar's are instinctual. With enhanced sight, smell and hearing it has a sixth sense for impending danger._

_When looking for a mate the Ulfheonar locates his or her mate by scent. Often becoming overpowered by its instincts it will forcefully claim its mate. Possibly injuring or killing its partner in the process._

* * *

><p>Hermione reads that sentence over and over again, wrapping her brain around it. Her logical brain sorts the information:<p>

Before Ginny disappeared the younger girl had been avoiding her like the plague. Whenever Hermione got close to her, Ginny's face would be almost feral in its expression of lust before switching to fear and having the red haired girl flee from her presence. Hermione had even listened while the girl touched herself and came moaning her name.

Ginny wanted to mate with Hermione.

Ginny is an Ulfheonar.

She closes the book not reading the rest of the chapter. Hermione needs to think.

Leaning back on the headboard she closes her eyes and her thoughts go crazy.

_Wow. Just wow. Ginny is a shape shifter. A powerful one. _

_Oh god! She wants to have sex with me! She wants to have sex with me even if I say no... Would I even be able to get away from her if she's as powerful as the book says? _

_Do I want to have sex with her? She is pretty. Nice skin. Lithe body. Firm muscles. Perky breasts. Okay, yeah, I wanna do her... but to become her mate? Is that like getting married? Married at my age, HA!_

She picks up the tome, opens to the page she was last on and scans the text finding the words 'mate for life.'

_Okay it's a little more than marriage. _

_My head is starting to hurt._

Hermione puts the book on the floor then gets under the covers for some much needed rest.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Ta da! Next chapter is even better by the way. Much, much better.<strong>

**Kamui (Japanese) = god/bear**

**Arctolatry = bear worship**

**Myt-Sagner(Swedish) Leabhar(Gaelic) = Myth Legend Book**

**Jotnar(Nordic) = troll**

**Tomte(Swedish) = book**

**Fierbinte(Romanian) = hot**

**Vlaha & Hmotnost(Czech) = float & weight**

**Ulfheonar(Scandinavian) = men clad in wolf skins **


	13. Mating Bond

**Author's Note: I rewrote this entire chapter 3 times before I was happy with the results. Luna is fun to write.**

**WARNING: It's rated M for a reason. A very good reason! This **_**IS NOT**_** two people confessing their love then having awkward first time sex. That is all.**

Hermione wakes up to the sound of three knocks on her door and her room filled with evening shadows.

Shuffling out of bed she yells, "Hold on!" followed by a loud, "Ow!" as she trips over the tome at the foot of her bed, stubbing her toe. Grumbling to herself, she manages to grab her wand on the bedside table and light some candles.

Opening her door she finds Luna Lovegood smiling at the ceiling.

"Luna, wha-?" her words stop when Luna takes her eyes off the ceiling and focuses on Hermione. She is wearing the strangest head-ware Hermione has ever seen.

Luna's hat, if you could call it that, consisted of what looked to be two tiny dueling platforms. Each platform had two dueling wizards. One platform had a likeness of Dumbledore shooting orange sparks at a cowering Death Eater and the other had a tiny Harry Potter facing the Volde-statue. The tiny Harry would cast a spell that seemed to change the Volde-statue's clothing (at that moment a muumuu), then proceed to laugh before the process was repeated.

"Oh, I see you have noticed my hat. Isn't it lovely? Father made it for me." said Luna dreamily when Hermione stopped talking mid word. "My arms are getting rather tired."

Luna's odd comment makes Hermione notice that the blonde girl is holding a platter of food. She moves out of the doorway to allow Luna entrance. The odd ravenclaw begins to explain why she is there as she moved to place the food on Hermione's desk.

" I was just leaving dinner when I was pulled into a deserted hallway by Professor Dumbledore. He asked me to go to the kitchen get you some food." Luna cocked her head to the side, "Seems like he wanted me to spend time with you, Hermione. It would have been much easier to make the house elves send the food to your room. But here I am." she makes a small gesture to herself.

Hermione held in a giggle at Luna's choice of words. The blonde girl had a way of seeing but not seeing the whole picture. She motioned for Luna to get comfortable.

"Give me a minute, Luna. Bathroom." said Hermione as she walked into the small lavatory attached to the Head Girl's room. She walked out a few minutes later to find Luna had made herself comfortable leading on the headboard of Hermione's bed. The old book open in front of her.

"Found something interesting Luna?" asks the brunette, walking to the edge of her bed.

"Oh yes. Quite fantastic." Luna turned the book around so Hermione could read the passage she was referring to.

* * *

><p><em>The Kuropoka is an elusive but playful creature. Having the ability to make itself near invisible to the eyes and making almost no noise. Close proximity to one causes a person to lose their train of thought. The sensation often described as 'having a word stuck on the edge of your tongue.'<em>

_Rarely seen by wizards or witches, those who do claim to have seen a Kuropoka are often ridiculed or accused of making up fanciful stories._

_Kuropoka are prone steal clothing, parchment, cooking pots, shoes and children's toys. Returning the stolen item at a later date by placing the item in odd but easy to see locations._

_When there are a significant number of Kuropoka in one area the gathering is called a Waach-Kuropoka. The effects of being near one of these gatherings range from becoming disoriented to losing one's sanity for a period of time._

* * *

><p>When she finished reading Hermione leaned forward to see a word penned on the page. There, at the end of the section in Dumbledore's flowing cursive script: <em>Nargles.<em>

Hermione sat down on the bed and reacted in the only possible way. She started to giggle. Her giggles turned into full deep in the chest laughter.

It was just too ridiculous! There was an entry in the old tome about Luna Lovegood's imaginary creatures and Dumbledore had pretty much given his opinion that Nargles existed by penning in that one word.

Hermione's laughter turned into chest racking sobs. All the events since the beginning of the school year slammed into her and she could not deal with it. It was too much.

Seeing the Head Girl break down; Luna gently took the book from Hermione, placing it on the bedside table. She took the sobbing girls hand and maneuvered Hermione so her head was in Luna's lap. Running her fingers through the brunette hair in soothing motions, Luna leaned back against the headboard and let Hermione cry her emotions out.

When the tears stopped and her breathing evened out, Hermione enjoyed Luna's comforting presence for a few minutes before pulling herself into a sitting position, sniffling.

"Thanks." she muttered wiping her eyes clean. Embarrassed by her show of such strong emotions to someone she didn't really know that well. They had fought dark wizards together but never spent any other time together.

"I've been concerned for some time." says Luna simply.

She's giving Hermione her full attention eyes clear with concern, none of their usual dreamy qualities present. Hermione finds it slightly disturbing to see Luna without her wistful aura.

Meeting Luna's gaze. Hermione studies the other girl for a few moments before deciding that the usually dreamy girl had been sent to help her. Noting that Dumbledore had the ability to see into people and give them what they needed, exactly when they needed it. If anyone else did it with the precision he could, it would be frightening.

So Hermione told Luna everything.

From listening to Ginny in the bathroom. To Ginny avoiding her constantly.

The almost hysterical concern and fear the week the red haired girl vanished then being summoned to Dumbledore's office. Seeing Ginny unconscious, her immediately thinking she was dead.

About the old tome and how the headmaster was telling her through the book that Ginny is an extremely powerful shape shifter. Ginny wanting to mate with her. Hermione stopped to take a breath and Luna asked to see the chapter about Ginny.

As Luna read the chapter, Hermione remained silent. After a few minutes Luna read a passage out loud.

"An Ulfheonar's mating instinct is extremely powerful. When an acceptable mate is found the Ulfheonar's body begins to produce hormones increasing sexual desire. If the mating bond is not completed as soon as possible the Ulfheonar will become so frenzied in its need to mate, it will not stop until it has done so. The few times this has happened the mate did not survive its injuries."

When Luna looked up from the passage she asked if Hermione had read the entire section on mating practices.

"No, I got distracted..." Hermione didn't immediately respond to the alarming new information Luna had just read to her. When her response finally came her eyes widened in horror. Her voice filled with distress, "Oh Merlin! What do I do Luna? What do I do?"

The ravenclaw did not respond right away. Her eyebrows were tilted down as she contemplated the situation Hermione was in. When she reached the correct response Luna's face returned to its usual faraway look.

"You go to her." she said serenely.

"Why on Earth would I do that?" she blanched at Luna's answer, "If I go near her she could kill me!" Hermione's emotions were getting the better of her. She never was very good at dealing with them. If she were thinking normally she would have reached the same conclusion Luna did.

Turning to Hermione and like it was the most obvious thing in the world Luna said, "If you go now, she might... if you avoid it Ginny _will._"

Hermione was gob smacked. All this emotional stuff was really affecting the brunette's thinking ability.

"You're attracted to her. It's bound to feel great. If someone wanted me so badly..." Luna let out a tiny sigh. "It's rather flattering she wants you so much."

* * *

><p>After Luna's words convinced her she really did want to be with Ginny. (The sooner the better, more for her physical safety than anything else.) Luna bid her farewell, reminding her to eat the food she had brought, winking suggestively on her way out.<p>

She ate her meal then sat on her bed for nearly an hour not moving or thinking. She reached a meditative state for a few seconds and with sudden decisiveness she quickly changed her clothes, rushed out of the room heading toward the second floor.

As Hermione walked she became more and more nervous, having to stop and regain her courage before continuing on. Being with Ginny excited her greatly. They also frightened her just as much. The prospect of being gravely injured while having sex was not a good image to hold onto.

The closer she got to the guest rooms the hotter her body got.

Entering the hallway where the guest rooms were Hermione stopped in the middle of the corridor not know which room was Ginny's.

Looking around indecisively for a few minutes she approached the closest door and froze when a door down the hallway opened and swung into the wall, loudly crashing from the force.

Hermione started to breath harder as she turned and was met with the lust filled gaze of Ginny Weasley standing an archway across the hall. Saying nothing Ginny turned and walked back into her room, leaving the door open.

The look on Ginny's face had thrown all doubt from her mind. Hermione moved toward the open door, as she reached the archway threshold an arm shot out pulling her all the way in. The door slammed shut and Hermione was shoved roughly against the stone wall.

Ginny, breathing hard, forced her thigh between Hermione's and pushed the brunette completely up against the wall. One of her hands landed on the wall next to Hermione's head for balance while the other went to the back of the head girl's pants, squeezing the flesh hard.

Hermione's closed her eyes, let her head fall back and moaned softy as Ginny started to roll her hips forward, causing friction in all the right places. Her body's weight was making Ginny's thigh push harder into her pussy. Every time Ginny rolled her hips the inseam of Hermione's pants would hit her clit sending shocks of pleasure throughout her.

When the red haired girl's forehead land on Hermione's shoulder she shoved her hands into Ginny's hair pulling their bodies closer. Ginny started using the hand on the brunette's pants to pull Hermione harder into her thigh as she continued rolling her hips.

Hermione groaned loudly. _It all felt so good_. She could feel her climax beginning to build as a tightening sensation just below her stomach but she knew the friction wasn't enough. She would reach her peak soon but wouldn't fall over the edge.

The brunette let out a frustrated moan just as Ginny moved her hand to the front of Hermione's pants to cup her sex. When Ginny made contact with Hermione's mound she growled out a feral "Mine!" Then placed teeth on skin, biting the flesh between Hermione's neck and shoulder hard enough to break the skin.

Ginny's actions made Hermione climax hard, her body jerking forward on Ginny's thigh. The pain of Ginny biting her neck and the pleasure of her climax caused her ears to ring and white spots behind her eyelids. Her head fell onto Ginny's shoulder, breathing erratically and her body still feeling aftershocks.

Ginny made a deep rumbling growl in her chest.

Putting her hands under thighs, Hermione lazily followed the vague instruction and wrapped her legs around Ginny's waist.

Suddenly she was laying on the bed with Ginny leaning over her. The younger girls face saying: _We are not done._

Ginny grabbed the front of the other girl's shirt and ripped it open from top to bottom exposing Hermione's simple black bra. A warm tongue on her chest and with another rip Hermione's bra was shoved to the side. Ginny's tongue landed on her nipple and her hands were again grabbing red hair.

Her head fell to the bed as Ginny forcefully fondled her breasts. Hermione felt teeth bite her nipple hard and groaned as the pleasure landed between her legs making her clit throb painfully.

One of the hands left her breast and quickly traveled south. Making short work of the button on her pants. The hand was shoved under her panties to cup her mound. Both girls moaned at the contact. Ginny enjoying the wetness her fingers found. Hermione feeling intense pleasure as Ginny's fingers put a light pressure on her swollen clit. She whimpered pitifully when Ginny's hand was pulled from her pants and the warm mouth on her breast vanished as well.

Lifting her head from the bed she opened her eyes to see Ginny removing her own clothes in such a frenzy that if a piece of clothing took a millisecond too long she just ripped it completely off her body.

Hermione found the sight erotic. The thought of Ginny wanting her so badly she would destroy anything in her way made her so aroused she shoved her hand into her pants and began touching herself. She moaned at the contact.

The sound caused the other girl to stop removing her clothes and turn to Hermione with eyes so full of lust and want, the brunette moaned louder. Her hips involuntarily jerked upwards to get more contact with her fingers.

Ginny stopped trying to remove her jeans, quickly moving to grab the hand that was in Hermione's pants. She pulled the hand out and pinned the offending arm to the bed.

Ginny's face appeared above Hermione's. Her expression one of animalistic anger. Her other hand pulled Hermione's pants and underwear down just enough for Ginny to shoved two fingers into the brunette.

"Mine!" barked the shape shifter in a growl so threatening Hermione shivered in fear.

The fear was quickly replaced with pleasure as Ginny moved the fingers inside of Hermione, pumping in and out of her pussy. The brunette struggled to keep her eyes open and look at the very angry girl above her. An angry dominating Ginny looked absolutely magnificent.

On a particularly strong thrust from the hand between her legs. Hermione's eyes closed in pleasure for less than a second. To reopen to just the ceiling above her. She didn't have time to wonder though because Ginny's teeth grabbed one of her nipples and pulled hard. She gasped and tried to grab Ginny's hair. One hand failed as it was still pinned to the bed by Ginny's other hand.

The hand between her legs began to thrust harder and faster.

"Fuck!" Hermione exclaimed loudly, "Harder... Ginny! Harder!"

The hand between her legs thrust even harder and the mouth on her breasts bit one of her nipples then rolled it between her teeth. Ginny curls her fingers upward hitting Hermione's soft spot.

Hermione lets out a single grunt as her body tenses. Only her head and thighs touching the bed for a moment before the body falls back to the bed and she loses consciousness.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Longest chapter so far! 3300+ words. That's the first sex scene Ive written in a long time. I hope I didn't screw it up for you guys!<strong>

**Waach Kuropoka(Swahili) = stop talking nonsense**

**Next Chapter: Ginny's POV  
><strong>


	14. Mating Bond 2

**Author's Note: Hehe, I accidently put this in the last chapter. Had to scramble to fix it.**

**Warning: M for a reason.**

When her mate passed out, Ginny removed her hand from inside her. Bringing that hand to her face she sniffed it and groan softly at the fantastic scent that tickled her nose. She licked her fingers clean then turned to inspected her mate. Make sure she hasn't caused too much damage.

Ginny didn't think her mate had noticed the force she used to hold down the arm that had touched what belonged to her. _Mine!_ There would be bruises on her forearm soon.

She moved up to look at her mate's neck. Ginny was proud of her bite. It meant that all would know this female was hers. _Mine! _It would bruise badly. She had used too much force and broken the skin.

Satisfied with the knowledge her mate wasn't seriously injured. Ginny removed the remaining clothing on both their bodies then climbed on the bed to lean against the headboard. She gently repositioned the unconscious woman so her naked back would be flush against Ginny's chest. Carefully placing her mate's head so it leaned back and onto her shoulder.

Feeling comfortable she enjoyed the satisfaction felt from finally laying her claim on the attractive brunette. No one else would have her. _Mine!_ Ginny wasn't finished though. There was one more thing to do before her claim would become completely hers. _Mine!_

She wrapped her arms around her mate protectively while waiting for her to regain consciousness. Burying her nose into her hair and breathing in lung full after lung full of _her_ woman's scent.

"Mine." she sighed softy into the brunette hair.

About ten minutes later when the woman in her arms began to stir. Ginny did what her instincts told her to do. She wrapped one arm securely under her mate's breasts and placed her other arm so her hand was palm down, fingers spread wide over her mate's core.

When her mate's eyes opened, Ginny latched onto the unmarked side of her neck and bit down softly. Keeping her eyes open she watched as her mate took a surprised breath then relaxed into Ginny's protective embrace.

In her mind she could see her mate but could not reach her. As she moved closer in her mind, the hand on her mate's core began to glow a soft white. Her mate gasped in surprise as Ginny touched her thoughts with of soft caress. Her mate returned the caress.

The glow coming from Ginny's hand began to pulse. Each pulse brighter than the last. When the glow was too bright to look at she closed her eyes and bit down hard on the flesh in her mouth.

Her and her mate's mind collided together creating a telepathic link.

Her mate was shocked for a moment then her thoughts seemed to smile.

Her mate started to remember the pleasure Ginny had given her and in turn Ginny felt the pleasure her mate felt. Her sex tightened as her mate remembered every single touch, every sound, _everything!_

Ginny's climax hit her hard. She bit her mate's neck harder, breaking the skin. The arm under the breasts tightened pushing the air from her mate's lungs. Her body twitched almost violently before she relaxed. Ginny removed her hand from her mate's core without realizing shattering the telepathic connection and causing them both to spiral into unconsciousness.

* * *

><p><em>Ginny is standing in the dream forest again. She looks around for the bear Arito but he's absent. <em>

_Remembering what happened before she found herself in the dream forest she gives a whoop of happiness! Although the sound did not come out as she expected. Instead of whooping her voice came out a sharp high pitched bark._

_Pretty sure she knew what was going on she headed to the familiar river and looked into the water. The image reflected back was that of a white wolf. Suspicions confirmed._

_Arito chooses this moment to walk up next to Ginny on the river bank. _

_"Greetings, Congratulations on completing the mating bond." he says in his rumbly bear voice. He's definitely a direct bear god. Ginny paws at the ground embarrassed that he knows already but replies with a flattered, "Thanks."_

_She feels herself begin to leave the dream the light fading. When she has almost completely left the dream she hears Arito say, "Try to stay calm when you wake." in an amused tone._

Ginny opened her eyes to find herself looking at a pair of magnificent breasts. Her head was on the older girl's right shoulder and her arm still wrapped around Hermione protectively. The rest of her body was laying half on top of the brunette. One of her legs also thrown protectively over the older girl. She stayed in that position for a few minutes until she felt the need to pee.

She got up and walked toward the lavatory but halfway there Ginny clutched her side and proceeded to collapse on the floor withering in pain. Her body felt confined. Too small. Ginny closed her eyes and whimpered. Wishing the pain would stop.

When the pain lessened and disappeared she opened her eyes. A giant white wolf was standing in a mirror on the opposite side of the room. She took a step toward the mirror and the wolf did as well. She tilted her head questioningly and the wolf again repeated her actions.

_Oh crap!_


	15. Lull

**Author's Note: I'm enjoying your reviews guys! If you have any questions feel free to ask I'll give you as much info as I can without ruining the story for you.**

_Hermione was standing in a very green forest. Looking down she notices her lack of attire._

_Fantastic! Naked and outside, what could go wrong? _

_Hermione could swear karma hated her. Two very different growls sound behind her. One deep, the other higher in pitch. She gathered her nerve and turned to find two massive furry animals growling at each other on a river bank. A white wolf and a brown bear._

_The wolf softy grunts before it seems to just fade away._

_The bear's head moves to gaze behind it in Hermione's direction and her eyes meet the bear's as she hears an amused voice say, "Try to stay calm when you wake." _

_The bear fades completely followed by the trees then the forest fades._

* * *

><p>She comes out of the odd dream. Waking up slowly without opening her eyes.<p>

Hermione can feel the soreness without a millimeter of movement. Her arm is throbbing and her shoulders and neck especially hurt. Feeling a chill, she reaches out to find the bed vacant.

_Oh crap!_ says a very surprised sounding Ginny.

Hermione sleepily pulls herself up, groaning softly with the soreness, to open her eyes and find a huge wolf studying itself in the mirror on the opposite wall. The beast almost completely fills the other half of the room.

She turned her body searching for what remained of her robes, in hopes of getting her wand. The wolf noticed the movement through the mirror and turned around to face the scared witch. Giving her a hungry look it and made as if to move toward Hermione.

Spotting her wand, it had somehow become lodged between the mattress and bed supports, she snatched it up then pointed it at the wolf.

The wolf stopped moving, its eyes on the length of wood. Then made a sound she did not expect: It whimpered. When she didn't lower her wand, the wolf set it's body on the floor followed by its head. Ears flat, eyes sad and whimpering, the sight made her want to cry.

And that's when her brain finally woke up and filled her in on what was going on.

"Gin?"

The wolf's posture did an about-face. The ears stood at attention, head lifted off the floor, eyes no longer sad. Its tail even moved across the guest room floor.

"Oh Merlin! Ginny, I'm so sorry! I wake up and see you taking up half the room. I kind of freaked." Hermione face palmed, she felt like a complete idiot.

Wolf Ginny rolled her eyes. _Well, I did totally ravage you last night. Wasn't expecting your head to be on straight the second you woke..._ Hermione's eyes widened. She had been staring at Ginny the whole time she spoke. Wolf Ginny's mouth did nothing other than open slightly letting her tongue lull to the side.

It gave the wolf a smug look when combined with Ginny's eyes.

"I heard you."

Wolf Ginny cocked her head to the side confused.

"I think I should get the headmaster." she mumbled.

Hermione picked up her clothing finding it ripped beyond repair. It had been arousing last night to see the clothes ripped off her but now it was inconvenient.

She gave Wolf Ginny a glare. Only to find the wolf had that hungry look again. "Hey! You're not even human right now don't even think about it!"

Wolf Ginny huffed her eyes following Hermione as she searched the room for some acceptable clothing. She managed to find some of Ginny's clothes in her school trunk. Dressing in front of Wolf Ginny made Hermione's cheeks turn pink. It turned into a full on blush when she heard _You are stunning_.

She finished dressing and headed for the door. Before she exited completely she turned around.

"You're magnificent Ginny. In any shape."

**Author's Note: If you woke up to a 9+ foot tall white wolf taking up half your bedroom... Wouldn't you freak out a little?**


	16. Hello Readers!

**Hello Readers! **

**I want to thank you all for reading the entire first arc of The Ulfheonar Trilogy! **

**There are going to be 2 more arcs. So no fretting! My Harry Potter Universe and false-ology are definitely going to continue for some time.**

**I might even decide to write some funny stand alone stories relating to other character's reactions or take a few sections of Myt-Sagner Leabhar and post them.**

**A special thanks to all of those who reviewed. I immensely enjoy hearing your thoughts and speculations on what's going happening with Ginny & Hermione. **

**The next arc can be found here: .net/s/7383555/1/Ulfheonar_Connection**

**Virginia I**

**PS. I love interacting with you guys so I am going to do something special. I won't say what it is but keep reading the Author's Notes in the sequel. **

**You'll know it when you see it.**


End file.
